


An Enchanted Life

by TheHarperGrey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarperGrey/pseuds/TheHarperGrey
Summary: Old one shot based on a prior EC Week: Enchanted Forest AU (Young Regina meets Shepherd David).Did this a little differently than you'd expect...kind of the aftermath of them meeting.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Kudos: 6





	An Enchanted Life

Her dark curls bounced in the wind as she sunk down lower on her prize mare to gain speed, laughing out loud at the freeing feeling. Nature exhilarated her, never feeling more free than when she was galloping at a higher speed than her mother would typically allow. She'd deal with her later.

Their home came into view and she smiled to herself at the activity as she pulled the reigns to slow her horse. In a few years she'd be leaving here and striking out on her own. It gave her a feeling of excitement and nervousness at the same time. The thought of leaving her mother and father tugged at her heart especially.

"Loser!" Her twin brother called out with a playful grin as he sped by her on his stallion, his own black hair blowing behind him as he laughed with victory.

"Hey! That's not fair!" She called out, giving her mare a kick in the hindquarters and a slap of the reigns to make her pick up speed, "I slowed down so Mother wouldn't see us! Jerk!"

"Still losing!" Henry called out with a glance behind him that made her temper flare. She couldn't stand a cheat. Or losing to her obnoxious brother.

"Cheater!" She nearly jumped off of her horse when they came to a thundering stop in front of the the large farmhouse their parents had built.

"Sore loser," Henry smirked as he swung his own leg onto the ground from his horse, turning around to her cockily.

"Shut up!" Violets mouth dropped and she knotted her hand in a fist and hit him in the shoulder with the side of it. Her twin was sized like their father, tall and muscular, while she had unfortunately inherited her mother's petite frame. Which made it extra difficult for her to win a fight as they got older.

"Mom!" Elena called out, rolling her eyes from where she sat playing with one of her dolls on the porch, "The twins are fighting again!" She added before going back to braiding doll hair.

"Can't reach me," Henry smirked, pressing his hand against Violet's forehead as she swung, but her arms were too short to reach him.

"What have I told you two about racing that fast?!" Regina marched out onto the porch after seeing them through the window, her eldest two dropping their arms quickly and looking up with wide blue eyes so much like their fathers.

"It was his fault!" Violet pointed at her brother and Henry held his hands up in defense.

"Was not!"

"Was too-"

Regina looked to her youngest daughter who sat quietly entertaining herself, already much more mature than her older siblings, "Thank you for being you," She smiled when the dark eyed girl looked up at her, reaching out to run a hand over her hair as the twins already started bickering again.

"What's going on here?" David had snuck up on them as they fought, coming up behind the teenagers and wrapping his arms around their necks, playfully pushing their heads together.

"They were racing again," Regina smiled warmly as her husband hugged the kids to him affectionately, laughing when they groaned for him to quit.

"You and dad race," Violet poked her head up, weaseling out of David's bear hug to prove her point. Her daughter had definitely inherited her defiant nature and temper, never one to back down from an argument. She was spirited from a much younger age than Regina ever was and she was glad that her daughter had come into her own so soon.

"We've got a few more years of experience than you two," David roughed up Henry's hair before letting go of him. Henry was the quieter of the two, but he still had a playful, sweet nature and good sense of humor. He'd shot up over the past year, much taller than Regina, nearly David's height now.

"And we all know what they're racing off to do," Ruth piped up from her rocking chair in the corner of the porch where she knitted, going unnoticed by everyone until then. She had moved in with them when she was too old to keep up her own estate and Regina welcomed her presence, needing the wisdom of an older woman.

"Ew, grandma!" Violet's eyes widened as she grabbed her horses reigns.

"Sick!" Henry shook his head and grabbed his own stallions lead, mimicking his sister. Though they'd never admit it, Henry and Violet had their own special connection. They'd been partners in crime since they were old enough to walk, keeping Regina on her toes at all moments.

"That's it, both of you go dress your horses down and get ready for dinner," David said playfully, though he never tore his gaze from Regina as they shared a grin.

The twins walked their horses towards the barn, considerably quieter than they were when they first got there and Regina chuckled, "You always know how to quiet them, Ruth."

"Suppose I'm useful for something," She winked and gave her daughter in law a warm smile. They'd been through so much together, Ruth becoming somewhat of a surrogate mother to her when she and David had first eloped.

Her own mother was too cruel and angry that Regina had went against her wishes, so Ruth had stepped in. She delivered all three of her grandchildren, taught Regina the secrets to motherhood and took care of them so she and David could spend time alone when needed.

"Couldn't function without you," Regina smiled warmly, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of Ruth's hair on her way inside.

"How's my baby?" David scooped Elena from her own seat, making her giggle as he kissed all over her face, "An angel as always, I presume?"

"Daddy!" She giggled as his stubble tickled her face and neck, clutching to her dolls in her arms and squirming.

"Keep Gran company," David chuckled as he sat her back down beside Ruth's rocking chair before following his wife into their home. It was much larger than it was when they'd first settled down here, but they'd not had a cent to their name. They'd eloped before Cora could marry Regina off and had to start from scratch together. Though they didn't mind, their success was entirely their own and no one could take it from them.

"Smells good," Strong arms wrapped around Regina at the stove and she smiled instantly, tilting her head to the side to look back at him. "But I'm looking forward to dessert more."

Regina chuckled and bit her bottom lip, glancing back towards the dinner she was preparing as his hands roamed her hips and abdomen, his face nuzzling her neck, "How was your trip to the village?"

"Nothing new," He murmured into her skin, giving her a gentle kiss on the neck that made her shiver slightly, "The festival is next weekend. The kids will be howling to go."

"David," She jumped a little laughing when she felt his hand slip between them to grab her bottom, turning in his arms, "You're impossible," She raised an eyebrow up at him. He gave her the boyish grin then that she'd fallen in love with when she was only eighteen. The smile that made her often shudder at the thought of what her life would've been like had she not raced her horse through his flock that day. Where would she be had she not eloped with the shepherd who caught her when Rocinante stopped suddenly in the midst of his sheep and threw her off?

"I missed you today," He explained with an innocent expression, causing her to roll her eyes and suppress a smile.

"You were gone for four hours."

"So you missed me too is what you're saying-" His grin grew wider before she laughed and stood on her tip toes to cup his neck, pulling him down in a deep kiss.

"Can we let the kids fend for themselves and skip dinner?" He mumbled into her mouth mischievously as he backed her against the counter, hands running over the small of her back.

"Please like they'd ever leave us alone," She smirked into his mouth before sighing a little when she tilted her head the other way and kissed him again, "Mm."

"Ugh," Violet exclaimed loudly and she and Henry trudged in, kicking off their boots and breaking the couple up at the stove, "Can you two not do that while we're around?"

David and Regina exchanged a smirk at their daughter's request and honored it...until nightfall.

* * *

" _Regina!_ Regina," David whispered loudly with wide eyes, half chuckling and half groaning as she came with a loud cry on top of him. He rolled them over quickly, clamping a hand over her mouth as her back arched and her body jerked underneath him. "Shhh baby," He groaned as he continued to move, gripping one of her thighs and keeping it hiked against his side as his other hand muffled her sobs of pleasure.

Their room was dark save for the candle on his nightstand, both of them stark naked as they writhed in white linen sheets. Her eyes sparkled mischievously when she opened them, hands running over his back, digging her nails in. He began to move his hand from her but her tongue came out and she drew her thumb into her mouth, sucking on it as she kept eye contact with him.

"Christ woman," David growled and thrust inside of her harder, deeper, making her gasp and let go of his thumb with a pop of her lips. He leaned down to kiss her hungrily, tongue dipping into her mouth as her fingers threaded through his hair. Even when it was raw and passionate it was special, for neither of them had shared the experience with anyone else. It was long nights like these in the beginning of their marriage where they had experimented and learned the pleasures each other's bodies could bring.

She broke the kiss with a whimper, hooking the leg he wasn't holding over his back tightly, " _I'm-ah-again_ ," She whispered before her lips parted and her head fell back. He lifted his own head to watch her, loving to see the way her pleasure played across her face. Her dripping wet sex clenched him again and he let out a quiet groan of his own, feeling her body roll under his as she came.

"Fuck," He muttered with a groan as he buried his face in her neck and spilled himself deeply inside of her, dropping down on his elbows over her.

He felt her thighs trembling against his sides as she panted, running her fingers through his hair gently, "Finally forgive me for scattering your flock that day?" She grinned in reference to how they met, whispering near his ear as he kept his head ducked in her neck, nuzzling his face there.

She felt his lips curl up in a smile against her sticky skin, "I was over that the moment I looked at you."


End file.
